celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Christmas Star
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Christmas Star is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the children are quite excited. They help decorate the caboose for the Christmas holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the children there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the children arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Songs # Barney Theme Song # Deck the Halls # Holidays Medley: I Love the Holidays / O Little Town of Bethlehem / My Dreidel / Habari Gani / I Love the Holidays (Reprise) # It's Snowing! # O Christmas Tree # Over the River and Through the Woods # Just Imagine # March of the Toys # We're Writing A Letter to Santa # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Jingle Bells # O Christmas Tree (Reprise) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # I Love You Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # Disney Christmas Promo # nick and nick jr holiday promo # Signing Time Christmas Promo # DVD Menu # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) # Barney's Christmas Star 2002 # End Credits # Barney's Move 'N Groove Dance Mat Toy Commercial # Chuck E Cheese's Commerical From Barney's Christmas Star (Incomplete) # Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART